Fittings have been used in concrete structural members, such as structural tees, panels, and connections between girders and columns to help assemble or reinforce the structural members together. Additionally, such fittings can provide convenient access for routing non-structural components, such as electrical wiring or plumbing. These fittings are placed in the concrete pouring forms prior to pouring the concrete, displacing concrete that is poured in the concrete forms to provide the desired passageways in the resulting concrete structural members.
Typically, the fittings have been of unitary construction. That is, the fittings are prefabricated to fit one specific pouring form for use in producing identical concrete members. There are disadvantages associated with the use of these prefabricated fittings. One disadvantage is the inability to use the fittings with pouring forms of different size. Other disadvantages are costs; both the costs of the fittings themselves and the costs associated with shipping the fittings, since the fittings are typically large and cumbersome.
What is needed is a fitting that can be modified for use with pouring forms of different size that is less expensive, both to produce and to ship.